


A Shadowhunter by Any Other Name

by bextraordinary



Series: Multidimensional Malec Mayhem [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bextraordinary/pseuds/bextraordinary
Summary: Asmodeus is a Greater Demon, the Lightwoods are shadowhunters, suffice it to say they don’t like each other very much. In fact, they are bane of each other’s existence. Tensions between shadowhunters and downworlders have never been so high. So, when Alec Lightwood falls for warlock Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus, what could possibly go wrong?An alternate dimension that plays out like a Shakespearean play and Magnus and Alec are Romeo and Juliet respectively.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Multidimensional Malec Mayhem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Shadowhunter by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to match the context and dialog of the play as I could while making it modern and also making it closer to the personalities of the characters involved. I hope it worked out well… if you have a moment let me know what you think. I’m all for criticism that helps me grow as a writer.

Somewhere off in the distance, police sirens ring through the crisp New York City air. The two shadowhunters pressed forward down the near empty street, their voices filling the night, overpowering the sounds of the city.

“This is bullshit,” Raj whines. “Why are we out here patrolling-" he uses air quotes on the last word -"when we should be sending downworld scum to hell.”

“We’re like babysitters,” Victor mused. “Besides, you know you wouldn’t be able to do that unless provoked.”

“It won’t take much to provoke me. And when they do, I will be ready.”

Victor gave a hearty chuckle. “Maybe you should focus on the job at hand, instead of exaggerating your demon hunting prowess.”

“Hey,” Raj retorted defensively, “I can fight demons… when the situation calls for it.”

“And how many times has the situation called for it?” There was a brief pause before Aldertree's smooth voice continued without an answer. “You might be passionate, but that won’t guarantee victory when you go toe-to-toe with the downworld.”

“I'll prove it then,” the other man challenged. “The next downworlder we pass is getting a one-way ticket from this world.”

Victor gave another laugh.

And then, if by divine provenance, a man approached from down the street. He had a long, dark ponytail and walked with flowing movements. It took only a few moments for Raj to recognize him – Lorenzo Rey. A known warlock and subject of the villain Asmodeus. The shadowhunter’s determined expression turned to one of pure satisfaction as the warlocked glided by, and the words “downworlder scum” passed his lips just loud enough for the three men to hear.

Lorenzo's brow furrowed in anger as he spun to face his shadowhunter adversaries. “Excuse me?”

“What,” Victor responded, feigning innocence. “We didn’t say anything.”

“Hearing things,” Raj chimed in quickly, unable to hide his mischievous smirk. “You might want to get that checked out old man.”

Lorenzo clenched his jaw. Clearly, he was being baited and he knew the consequences of responding in anger. He took a moment to curate his words carefully. “Gentlemen, if I were you I’d be more careful. You never know when you’re going to say something that’s going to get you in some real trouble.”

“That sounds like a threat to me,” Raj retorted, taking a step closer in an attempt to be intimidating. “Doesn’t it Aldertree?”

Lorenzo jerked to fix his gaze on the second man, who also stepped closer. The tension was being more palpable, as anger and fear pulsated through the warlock's body, sending pale yellow sparks out the ends of his fingertips.

Aldertree pulled his seraph dagger slowly from the sheath strapped to his leg. “It does, actually. I’d say he’s about ready to use his magic on us.”

The warlock spun back around just in time to see Raj raise his own blade and bring it down. Lorenzo instinctually brought his hands up to block the weapon when his attacker's arm was suddenly stopped mid-swing. He let out a laboured sigh.

Raj eyes widened in surprise, transfixed upon the strong hand that now gripped his arm. Glancing to his side he found the vampire Raphael staring intensely at him.

“What's going on here,” the downworlder asked calmly. “I know you aren’t assaulting this warlock. That would violate the Accords.”

Victor’s response was more aggressive. “How dare you lay a hand on a shadowhunter!” He readied his weapon to strike.

The vampire remained calm, still he kept his tight grip on the shadowhunter’s arm. “I’m merely stopping you from doing something you’ll regret.”

“—Hey!” A third shadowhunter sprinted towards them, sword in hand. His blond hair, shimmered in the glow from the light posts as he passed and his expression was determined. “What’s going on here, Jace demanded when he arrived at the scene, pointing his sword at the vampire. “Let him go.”

Raphael released his grip and a casual smirk formed on his face. “Look I'm not here to cause trouble-"

“I’m sure you aren't,” Jace scoffed. “I’m you have a really good reason for attacking these shadowhunters.”

“As I was saying to your lackeys I was only -"

“Enough! I’m sure that you’ve got a fantastic excuse prepared-”

Raphael clenched his jaw. He could be extremely patient but they way this man kept interrupting and disregarding what he was able to say was infuriating. The vampire wouldn’t be able to keep his cool for much longer.

“-so, save it. Assaulting shadowhunters is a one-way ticket to the Guard. I suggest you surrender.”

“I wouldn’t have had to use force if your men hadn’t started it.”

“We were out doing our patrols,” Aldertree started on his skewed account of events. “We stopped to talk to this… warlock -" disdained dripped from the word “-when he started using his magic. We were defending ourselves.”

“Lies!” Lorenzo exclaimed. “I was minding my own business when _they provoked me_.”

“Bullshit,” Raj chimed in. “We stay diligent in our duty to protect their kind and this is the thanks we get. Apparently, you can’t trust a downworlder to show any kind of honor -"

“No, _we’re_ telling the truth-" Raphael began, raising his voice.

“Shut up!” All eyes returned to Jace. “I’ve had enough of this. I’m sending you to the Clave.”

The vampire took a step forward in protest. With that small movement, Jace's defensive instincts took over and he swung his weapon. Raphael dodged it easily with his supernatural speed, while Lorenzo took the distraction to use his magic to freeze the shadowhunters where they stood.

The downworlders stared at their paralyzed assailants with a sense of relief.

This can't stand,” a voice called out behind them.

Lorenzo and Raphael turned to find Asmodeus, the Greater Demon and prince of Hell marching up to them.

“They think they are so much better than us,” the man continued. “We need to show them just how _wrong_ they are.”

“I don’t think-" Raphael began, when he was interrupted by a woman's commanding voice.

“That is quite enough.” Imogen Herondale, Inquisitor of the Clave, approached with her shadowhunter entourage. “Release them.”

Lorenzo waved his hand and Jace, Raj and Victor were released from their motionless state.

“This has gone on long enough. I don’t care who started this, but know that whoever instigates any further transgressions will face very serious consequences. I suggest,” the Inquisitor directed at the demon, “you and _your people_ leave now.”

“What a great idea,” Asmodeus replied, resent thinly veiled with an air of civility. “Raphael, I would have words.”

And with that, the crowd dispersed. Raphael followed the prince of hell quietly down the street, not daring to be the first to speak. Once he was sure that no one would overhear, Asmodeus spoke.

“My son,” he began, “I know that the two of us don’t always get along, but I haven’t heard or seen from him in weeks. You’re close to him; do you know where he is? Why he's refusing to speak to his father?”

Raphael hesitated. It was true that he was close to the warlock after all, Magnus had taken the vampire under his wing when he was new and lost in the downworld. He knew that saying didn’t ‘get along with his father was an understatement; infact Magnus resented Asmodeus and hated his extreme and often violent views of the world. Despite this enmity, Magnus always returned because the demon helped him feel less alone. The fact that his friend had been away for so long made Raphael worry.

“I might know where he is,” the man admitted slowly. “Let me go talk to him. I'll let you know what I find out.”

“You’d better,” Asmodeus flashed his yellow eyes, “because I don’t like subjects that keep information from me – especially when it’s about my son.”

With that he vanished, leaving Raphael standing alone in the dark, empty street. He groaned before using his vampire speed to take him to Magnus's private lair. It was unclear whether Asmodeus knew about his son's Brooklyn hideaway but, if he did, it was clear that he was wise enough not to arrive uninvited.

“Magnus,” the vampire called as he knocked on the penthouse door. “It’s Raphael. Let me in.”

The door opened as if by itself accord, and a melancholy voice beckoned him inside. “Come on in then.”

Raphael entered the loft to find is friend staring into space, glass of whiskey in hand. He could smell it across the room, the warlock's heartbreak drink. Clearly, this was not one of Magnus's usual escapist episodes. He was dressed head-to-toe in simple black clothes, void of any of his usual flair and refinement. Something serious was clearly eating away at him.

“I'm kind of offended I wasn’t invited. This is quite the party you have going on here.”

“You know as well as I,” Magnus responded in a sad attempt to bring some levity to the room, “that the best parties are exclusive. My guest list was expertly curated.”

“Your father asked about you.”

“Then you should along and tell him that his pathetic son is perfectly fine. No thanks to him.”

“Come on,” Raphael urged. “You know I’m concerned about you. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Magnus let out a long, irritated breath. “When it comes to affairs of the heart, what isn’t wrong?”

“Wait,” Raphael pondered the implications of what was just said. “Are you telling me all of this moping is because you’re in love?”

“Moping? Hardly.” Magnus gave a disapproving look. “And it’s because she's out of love.”

“Who?”

“Camille,” the warlock explained. “I bore my heart to her and she rejected me. Worse - she laughed. Apparently, we immortals are not meant to experience love.”

“Forget about her. She’s not worth the effort.”

“How can I forget? Tell me,” Magnus responded. He voice carried a touch of agony, and tears began to swell in his yellow eyes. He was too emotionally exhausted to keep up his glamor, not that he needed to hide his cat eyes from Raphael. “How can I forget when I see her everywhere I go, and in everything I do. How can I forget such beauty? It would be like asking a flower to forget the sun.”

Raphael grabbed onto Magnus's shoulders, urging Magnus to keep his focus on him. “Listen. There are other people – _better_ people to occupy your attention.“ He paused a moment. “Let's get out of here. I will help you forget. I promise.”


End file.
